


lessons

by profiterole



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profiterole/pseuds/profiterole
Summary: Three times Kassandra loved.





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw the memes done with Ariana Grande's thank u, next and I couldn't help myself.

 

 

**i. one taught me love**

Kassandra leans over the railing of the _Adrestia_ , the sea impossibly blue and the wind gently tugging at her hair. The ship— _her_ ship, incredibly—is in good hands with Barnabas and his experienced crew. 

She turns the little wooden eagle, an orphan girl’s most prized possession, in her hands, letting her thumbs trace the rough-hewn wood.

“She’ll be your friend now, and it’ll be like I’m there with you.”

Kassandra smiles and shakes her head at the image of Phoibe on the dock, so willing to leave everything she knows. 

They will meet again, Kassandra is sure of it.

 

 

 

**ii. one taught me patience**

Hearing Myrrine’s voice stops Kassandra in her tracks. It’s been so long—she would know it anywhere, she _feels_ that in her bones with a conviction she doesn’t often experience anymore—and beyond not wanting to put their reunion on display, Kassandra guiltily wants to hoard those sweet tones for herself and stays hidden a moment longer. Tucked away behind a screen, she smiles at Myrrine’s commands; clearly, mater has not changed. 

After all the false starts and sorting through whispers and tracking down leads, Kassandra must only walk a few more feet. That is a trial she can endure.

 

 

 

**iii. one taught me pain**

Just for a moment, when her lips meet Daphnae’s, Kassandra feels everything of which poets speak and knows she would kiss Daphnae forever if she could. But Daphnae pushes her away and, through unshed tears, warns her what will happen should they meet again. 

Daphnae turns her back on Kassandra, but her sisters do not.

Kassandra has never run from a fight, but she would rather call herself coward than hurt Daphnae, even at the priestess’ own request. She makes it back to the _Adrestia_ , physically unharmed, but feeling as though she might collapse under the agony in her chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://profiterole1919.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
